


your kicks don't hit, so we remain the same

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a battery city ambush goes somewhat wrong. korsepoison.(this is, uh. something.)





	your kicks don't hit, so we remain the same

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tumblr prompt from subarulesbian: "the fab four ambush battery city and party gets trapped w korse while the rest do something that shuts down all the power in the city. the only weapons korse and party have are their fists and they're trapped for a few hours until someone comes and finds them and/or the power comes back on (automatic doors have no manual override or something idk lol)."

poison had managed to keep his cool for the most part, even when he’d lost the others in a wild goose chase with the exterminator himself. but now that he knew korse was gaining on him as he bolted to what looked like a dead end, poison could feel the doubt creeping in. the  _fear_.

korse must’ve seen it in his eyes, because as soon as poison ducked into an empty room, he smiled.

the automatic door suctioned shut. poison fell back against the wall, chest heaving, as korse gained on him.

it happened too suddenly for poison to really tell what the hell was going on, but that fear came rearing back into his chest and set his heart pounding out of his body when the room was very quickly engulfed in utter darkness. he couldn’t see a damn thing, couldn’t hear much past the blood pounding in his ears and his heart thumping erratically. 

there was a long, terrifying moment of silence before he heard anything else. “you can’t hide from me here, boy.”

poison gulped loudly, scaling the wall as quietly as he could manage. “watch me,” he whispered breathlessly.

he felt for his mask in his back pocket, but before he could grab it and strap it on, there was a fist colliding with his jaw, and poison was stumbling forward. his blaster clattered to the floor loudly, and he felt himself stumbling into what felt like a table, bumping his hip sharply and nearly knocking the wind out of him as he toppled over it. heaving a breath, poison, launched himself over the table in question, half landing on the floor on the other side and a rolling chair.   
poison was royally fucked, so to speak.

“running won’t do you any good,” he could hear korse spit at him as he inched around the table carefully, away from the voice. “you’re trapped. you won’t escape.”

“must not know me very well,” poison snapped. “you think i won’t go down with a fight?”

“if you insist.”

something clattered against poison’s boot as he scooted around, and immediately he ducked down to grab it. his blaster. poison jumped up and held it at ready, glancing around cautiously.

a click. poison could see korse on the opposite end of the long table, aiming his blaster directly at him. in a split second poison shot the blaster out of korse’s hand, sending the man reeling back against the wall for a moment. then korse came  _charging_.

poison ducked out of the way, still aiming his blaster as he turned to face korse. before he could get in a good shot, korse threw a punch, stunning him, then yanked his arm and shook the blaster back out of his hand. poison squinted in the bright light of korse’s flashlight just enough to see the clear rage on his face.

“you mad?” poison mocked. “better not tell your boss that you’re feeling something.”

fist clenched, poison made a clear shot for korse’s nose. the flashlight fell, a hand caught poison’s fist and pinned it to the wall, and very suddenly, there were lips on poison’s. 

it was the exact opposite of sweet, all biting and growling and pushing and asserting complete and total dominance over the killjoy currently flush against the exterminator’s body. poison had frozen up completely from a mix of shock and terror, jaw dropping just enough for korse to slip his tongue into his mouth with a throaty grunt. he tried to push at korse’s chest with his free hand, but that was snatched up and pinned to the wall in a split second, rendering poison utterly helpless.

the second a leg slid between his, poison melted. he’d never tell the others, not a chance, that  _fucking korse_  made him weak at the knees from some rough kisses and sloppy grinding, but fucking hell, the man was a good kisser. a choked moan escaped poison’s mouth from the friction, and he cursed himself for it, but there was no time in between harsh bites to his lips and chin and jaw for him to will it back.

poison bucked his hips into korse’s thigh, and the hands that had been holding him to keep from fighting suddenly flew to his hips to hold them steady, lips reattaching to poison’s with a low growl that made poison shudder. now free, his hands clung to the sides of korse’s face, sliding from his cheeks, his jaw, his head, the back of his neck, anything to hold him in place. 

then the lights flickered on, and everything came to an extremely sudden halt.

korse didn’t move, simply stood breathing against poison’s mouth, still keeping his hips in a death grip poison was scarily unsure of whether he wanted to escape yet or not. poison’s hands dropped from korse’s neck to rest on his chest, as he heaved a breath and fought to understand  _what the fuck just happened._

he felt the loss the second korse stepped back and let him go, causing poison’s arms to fall limply to his sides. poison simply stared korse down, unsure of whether to scramble for his blaster or lurch forward for another kiss.

“run,” korse commanded, his voice hoarse and low.

and he did.


End file.
